1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed to antifoulant compositions and methods of treating wood with such compositions. More specifically, the present invention is directed towards fresh and sea water antifoulant compositions comprising 10,10'-oxybisphenoxarsine (OBPA) and/or phenarsazine oxide (PZO) with a quaternary ammonium salt.
2. Description of Related Art
Antifoulant compositions containing OBPA or PZO are generally known.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,990,381 and 3,896,753 to Shepherd et al. disclose hydrophilic polymers having encapsulated therein antifouling agents that are applied as a coating to underwater portions of a marine structure. The inorganic and organic antifoulants include cuprous oxide and 10,10'-oxybisphenoxarsine.
JP 02-18468 A1 discloses a coating containing 10,10'-oxybisphenoxarsine to prevent aquatic organisms and algae from sticking to materials such as fishing nets.
USSR 248,121 (CAS 72:80438y) discloses antifoulant paints consisting of an arsenic compound such as bis(phenoxarsin-10-yl)ether. USSR 248,121 (CAS 81:65344g) discloses antifoulant paints prepared by mixing pigments and phenoxarsine derivatives such as bis(10-phenoxarsyl) oxide.
Chemical Abstract vol. 67:22923p discloses an organotoxic antifouling paint containing phenarsazine derivatives such as phenarsazine oxide.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,385 to Watts discloses an antifouling coating composition that uses capsaicin as an antifouling agent. The antifouling composition can be used in combination with conventional antifouling coatings, paints and binders and applied to wood, metal and plastic surfaces. The antifouling composition may also be added to other materials in molding processes to form various articles of manufacture and molded products, such as boat hulls and water pipes, to resist fouling by organisms common in fresh water and sea water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,629,045 to Veech discloses coatings containing lipid soluble, non-toxic biodegradable substances that prevent fouling of marine structures such as boats by shell bearing sea animals, such as barnacles. A preferred inhibitor is pepper containing capsaicin. The inhibitor is incorporated into standard marine paints, impregnants, varnishes and the like.
JP 03 90005 discloses making a rubber composition containing OBPA into a sheet to prevent shellfish from adhering to ships.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,639,464 and 5,635,192 to Terry et al. disclose biocidal protective coatings for heat exchanger coils formed by applying a polymeric composition containing an organic water resistant polymer that has associated with it an effective amount of a biocidal compound to inhibit corrosion, fouling, and biocidal buildup on the coils. The biocidal compounds may be 10,10-oxybisphenarsine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,705 to Leys et al. discloses a waterproof coating that is virtually ingestion proof by marine life and that may contain denatonium saccharide, synthetic capsaicin and an ultraviolet absorber.